This invention relates to processes for coating articles, and more particularly to processes for producing, on external surfaces of articles, relief coatings of novel and attractive character. The term "relief coatings," as herein used, refers to coatings characterized by local three-dimensional surface irregularities or variations in contour, such as bumps or beads, that are formed in and of the coating material itself and are readily visible and/or tactile.
It is often desired, for reasons of consumer appeal and product identification, to provide cosmetics containers or packages with an external appearance or decor which is novel or unusual as well as attractive and distinctive. In one important aspect, the invention is specifically concerned with the production of relief coatings for such containers or packages.
Illustrative examples of cosmetics packages suitable for coating by the process of the invention are the generally cylindrical, rigid containers of plastic or metal used for lipstick, mascara and the like. These containers commonly have smooth surfaces, which may be bare or covered with a smooth transparent or colored coating. The diversity of aesthetic effects capable of being thus created, however, is limited; and, in addition, flaws or defects in a smooth surface are readily visible. It is known to enhance the surface appearance of cosmetics containers with three-dimensional design elements by molding, embossing or attaching relief features, but these expedients involve some complexity of fabrication or assembly and, again, the range of effects that can thereby be produced is restricted.
More generally, it is known to provide articles with coatings of variegated color as well as coatings exhibiting some degree of relief or roughness, such as wrinkle coatings. Insofar as these known coating techniques are applicable to cosmetics packages, they also are limited as to the types of decorative effects they can impart.
For cosmetics containers that are commonly carried in a user's handbag, and are repeatedly opened for withdrawal of portions of the contents, it is important that any coating or other surface appearance feature be resistant both to abrasion (by objects in handbags) and to chemicals (of the contained cosmetics) that may come into contact with it incident to normal use. These requirements impose constraints on the creation of decorative effects.